The 7 sared witches
by kkenner
Summary: Watch as mikan,hotaru,anna,nanoko,misaki,sumuri and aio 7 cheerful girls turninto 7 cheerful witches kick butt find love secrets and others


Chapter 1The Adventure begins

Mikan's POV

As I was walking into a field that is green grass as I spotted Hotaru I started running to trying hug her saying hoturu but got hit by her baka gun. Hotaruuuu I said but stop seeing as its weird for her to be in my dream especially with no howlan looked up and said Hotaru why are you in my dream ?

Hotaru POV

I see an open field I decided to walk near this seeing as this must be a dream but weird enough as I look up seeing this baka running up to me as she is about to hug me I take out my bake gun and hit her as she gets up saying hoturuuuu she stops and looks at me saying why I am in her dream . I look at her and say baka your in my dream now come on as I drag her but look up to see Aio , Anna ,Nanoko, Misaki and Sumire waving at me I think again I realize this must be nightmare then a dream if those 5 and this baka is here too I think as they run up to me.

END of POV

As the 5 walk up to the two all of them still thinking it's a dream they don't see the shadows lurking watching their every move. As Misaki walks up to Hotaru she says Hotaru ,Mikan what are you doing here I don't know Mikan says first I thought this was my dream but then Hotaru said it was hers instead Sumire walks up saying No way am I in Hotaru's dream it has to be mine she says with stars in her eyes. Mikan pops up saying for some reason I thinks that ends up being a nightmare. What was that Sumire says. Anna pop up saying I think she means that where in a dream. Then Nanoko pops up saying but the question is who's dream say Aio do you know ? As she looks to Aio she see an empty space. Ahhhh where is she said Mikan as she calms down she hears her name Mikan then starts walking in the direction it came from. Hey Mikan where you going ?Misaki said Mikan continues to walk saying I hear something don't you They all listen then nod as they hear their name and continues to walk until they walks near a fountain then stop. There she is said Misaki and then we all run near Aio as we come next to her I ask hey Aio why did you leave us like that.

**Aio POV**

**As I walked up seeing Hotaru and Mikan with the others I start walking on my own enjoying the scenery then hear my name of course I couldn't let this go unnoticed and started to follow it where I came near this fountain I walk along noticing 7 bricked tiles I was about to get when heard my name being called I look back to see it was Misaki ,Anna, Nanoko, Sumire, Hotaru and Mikan running near me when they stopped Mikan asked why did you leave us like that then I remembered the voice I said out loud by accident what voice asked Misaki oh its nothing I said oh come on please Aio tell asked Mikan using her puppy dog face I sighed telling them what happened then turned facing the tiles saying I was about to see these tile but you guys came running at me though so here we are I said with a smile.**

**End of POV**

**We all looked in awe at Aio because that's the same thing that happen to us. That's the same thing that happen to me I mean that's how I found you . Come let's look at the tiles we saw 6 tiles in a circle and one in the middle a symbol on each one . I can't help it but it seems like I seen that one pointing to the first symbol said Aio . I think I saw this one before said Sumire pointing to the second one. Anna pointing to the third saying me and Nanoko pointing to the fourth saying too. Misaki to the fifth then Hotaru pointing to the sixth saying of course we know remember these symbols this is our dream but I can't remember though as Mikan looks around then steps on the middle then it starts to glows silver everyone seeing this come up and ask what happens mikan says that it look familiar so she went to get a closer look and end up stepping on it everyone soon starts to step on there. Aio's starts to turn red ,Sumire circle turns black ,Anna's circle pink ,Nanoko turns blue, Misaki circle is orange and Hotaru is purple the circle all around the circle turns gold . 7 men with a black masked and with a black and white tuxedo and a cape with the same face comes with staff walks up and turns into one man he says Hello my name is magician and you 7 are the only resort to stop darkness the 7 witches remember and trust each other but no one else be warned when the moment of no return comes you will know what to do when one of you is endangered you are linked by life and soul stay safe my little witches. A blinding light comes everyone is blinded by the late then. **


End file.
